


She was Scared, He was Jealous

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been spending a lot of time with Tony, making Steve think that she doesn't love him anymore. Is he right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was Scared, He was Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to The Words that Bind Us. Enjoy!

It hasn’t been easy the past six months for (Y/N). She wouldn’t let anyone near her for the first few weeks she was at the tower. It was hard for her, ever since Steve drove that plane into the ocean they had her and the pain was endless. She tried your best to fight them, everything in her power to stop them from their plans, from hurting Bucky; but she couldn’t she was helpless to the things that they did to her. The kindness the Avengers all showed to her was so foreign to (Y/N) it terrified her. So you did the only thing that gave her comfort, she hid. It didn’t matter if it was on the roof, in Tony’s lab, or in the room on Steve’s floor hiding was something she got good at. When she started too finally to let other see her around the tower, they didn’t treat her any different than how they first treated Bucky, except she had her memories. What shocked all of them was that it wasn’t Steve that made her open up, it was Tony. It all started to happen when Tony first found (Y/N) in his lab staring at one of his Iron Man suites.  
“They are not much, but they get the job done” he saying quietly trying not to startle (Y/N). She notices the self-depreciating tone laced in his voice, most people would have missed to but (Y/N) weren’t like most people.  
“I think they are amazing Mr. Stark” (Y/N) reply quietly turning to look over at him  
Tony looks at (Y/N) in surprise, he didn’t expect her to actually reply back. He thought she would be like Bucky who stayed quiet for a long time, only talking to Steve when it was necessary.  
“Um call me Tony, Mr. Stark is my father”  
(Y/N) chuckle a little, making his eyes widen  
“Did you just laugh? Oh my god you laugh” he gasps out  
“Is that surprising to you Tony”  
“Well I actually thought you would be a lot like Frosty” Tony says shrugging. He motions to the seat next to her. (Y/N) motion the seat to him and he takes it  
“I knew your father you know” she looks over at him with a small smile  
“Yea I figured, you being from the same time as Cap and all. Let me guess you though the world of him like Cap huh?” Tony says a little bitterly and (Y/N) did not miss it  
“Actually, I found my dear friend was a bit of a cocky ass at times. I made it my job to put him in his place when I could” she smile at his shocked expression “I did read up on everything Tony, I kinda figured out what he turned out like… it was a lot like my father” you say quietly.  
“What happen to your family?” he asks with pure curiosity  
“I’m not sure, I ran away from them before the war started… I was lucky to have found Steve and Bucky at the time” she looks down at her hand  
The two of them sit in silence for a little while, Tony wondering why she was down in the lab late at night. (Y/N) broke the silence  
“It is because of the nightmares…” she says quietly while Tony gives her a confused look “the answer to your question”  
“You can –” he starts while (Y/N) just nods her head  
“With some other things” she says while waving her hand something like the wisps that Wanda uses come from her finger tips making things float up and move around. Tony watches in aw as the wisps come over to them and circle around the two of them. The wisps look like transparent black flames. “Hydra wanted a weapon that could help the Winter Soldier, but they could never make the mind wipe last long enough”  
“So they used the serum on you?” Tony asks  
“No, I wouldn’t let them use it on anyone else before project insight” (Y/N) replies  
“Did Steve know” Tony asks and she just shakes her head  
“I’m scared to be around him… I’m scared I’ll lose control… I’m scared he won’t love me…” the wisps disappear while she places her hands on her head. Tony pulls her into a hug  
“He will always love you (Y/N) there is no changing that, not matter what” he says patting her head  
After that Tony and (Y/N) became best friends. They helped each other through panic attacks, work, and training. She made Tony promise not to tell anyone about her powers, he agreed but only if she would tell everyone about them when she was ready. Everyone was happy to see that (Y/N) was interacting with them more, but Steve felt left out. Don’t get him wrong he was thrilled to see (Y/N) laughing and smiling with his friends and teammates, but he misses her. He hasn’t been able to hold her in his arms since they bought her back from the base. On top of that he was becoming jealous of Tony; he would always be by her side making her laugh and smile and he knows that Tony’s Soulmate was Pepper but the burn was still there. One day he walked into the lounge with Bucky only to stop at the door; there was Tony and (Y/N) both giggling and poking each other. (Y/N) whispers something to him making him gasp, Tony pounces on her tickling her  
“Take it back (Y/N), I swear take it back” Tony yells  
“Never!” (Y/N) says letting out a laugh  
Steve doesn’t know what comes over him but he walks over and pulls Tony off of her. Both of them look at him in shock  
“What the hell Stark?” Steve lets out in a low growl  
“What? (Y/N) and I are just having some fun” Tony looks over at (Y/N) “Right (Y/N)” Steve looks at her and she nods  
“Steve please put him down” she asks touching his arm. He slowly does and Tony looks at (Y/N). She lets out a sigh and nods, making Steve confused; but before he can ask either of them anything Tony heads for the door pulling Bucky along with him. Before he is fully gone he looks back and smiles at (Y/N)  
“You will be okay hun” and with that he was gone  
Steve looks down at (Y/N), he brushes some hair from her face making her look up at him  
“We need to talk” Those words send fear coursing through his veins. This was it; she was going to tell him that she doesn’t love him anymore  
“(Y/N) I already know, you don’t need to tell me” Steve sighs out sitting on the couch while (Y/N) look at him with wide eyes  
“Who told you? Tony promised me that he wouldn’t tell anyone” once again sparks of anger and jealousy hit Steve like a bullet train  
“Well it isn’t like the two of you hid it at all” Steve snaps at her making her flinch a little. She narrows her eyes at him.  
“Steve what did you think I was going to tell you?” she says carefully making him angrier. He stands up quickly towering over her but she stood her ground looking straight into his eyes  
“I am not blind (Y/N), I can see that you love Tony” her eyes light put in shock but he doesn’t let her say a word “I can see that he makes you happier than I ever did, I see now that these words on our arms mean nothing to you”  
“Steve –”  
“I see that no matter how much I still love you, you don’t feel the same anymore”  
“Steve –”  
“And I understand I want you to be happy and even if that isn’t with me I –”  
“STEVEN!” (Y/N) yells out making her lose her grip in her powers. The black wisps push back all the furniture around them making Steve’s eyes grow wide  
“What…”  
(Y/N) lets out a sigh and looks up at him sheepishly “This is what I was trying to tell you doll” She waves her hand and everything goes back into place. She takes his hand and leads him to the couch to sit down. They both sit down, (Y/N) keeping his hand in hers not that he was complaining. “Hydra… they changed me Steve and the reason I was hanging out with Tony So much is because he was helping me learn to control them”  
“Why didn’t you come to me doll? I would have helped you” Steve asks cupping her face  
“I was scared Steve, I’m not the same girl you meet all those years ago. I was scared you wouldn’t still love me” (Y/N) says chocking back a sob. Steve pulls her close making her sit on his lap facing him.  
“Remember what you told me when we first met? You are part of me and I am part of you, I will always love you no matter what you can do” Steve says leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. “I Love you (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N) till the end of time”  
(Y/N) lets out a small chuckle and presses her lips to his. The kiss is soft and Steve can tell that (Y/N) is nervous; he doesn’t hesitate kissing her back deepening it. (Y/N) moans into the kiss when Steve starts to take more control. She breaks the kiss panting “As much as I would love for you to take me here and now, I would rather be in your room. Now.” Steve grins and kisses you again standing up holding you while you wrap your legs around his waist laughing in the kiss all the way to his room.


End file.
